People do not have a way to socialize in real-time around online activities like they do in real-life. Social interaction online around entertainment, shopping, and events is currently too cumbersome and inconvenient. Shopping online is boring and lonely, while shopping in the real-world is fun and social. Additionally social networking is not engaging, intimating nor responsive enough. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.